


I'd Come For You

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bars and Pubs, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Natasha learns that you had gone to the enemy for a dumb reason.





	I'd Come For You

Natasha watched as you threw back the liquor she had just purged for you. No, she wasn’t common folk. Nor was she a barmaid. She was a devious woman, however. She was sly and smart. She was brutal with a knife. She was a sharpshooter, able to hit a bumblebee from 500 meters away without so much as a blink of an eye. No, she wasn’t a barmaid.  
  
She was gentle, though she was brilliant behind a gun. She had to fight tooth and nail to gain respect in this city. Nobody could take her seriously after the death of her parents. Though, nobody had known she had murdered them when she was a teenager.   
  
After the deaths of her parents, she fought long and hard with the mob bosses surrounding the city in order to gain a name for herself. She had nearly single handedly taken down Anthony Stark’s empire. Had she not met Clint Barton along the way, she never would had succeeded in gaining the trust of Samuel Wilson. He had given her a large portion of the city for territory.

Ever since then, Clint had introduced the pair of you. The pair of you had grown quite fondly of one another. You two were nearly inseparable. Sisters, friends, lovers, you’ve been called all types of names while out and about with one another. Of course, you were just extremely close with her. Though, you thought you had held romantic feelings for the woman at one point, but you knew you could never act upon it.  
  
“You’re drinking too much again, honey,” she cooed her bright brown eyes shining in the dim bar light above you, pouring you your sixth shot of whiskey. “What’s on your mind?”  
  
“Nothing,” you mumbled, your eyes falling down to the bartop. “Just had a run in yesterday. Clint handled it for me though.”  
  
“Who?” She demanded, her soft tone becoming near-maniacal. “Who came onto you?”  
  
You sighed, knowing you shouldn’t have spoken a damned word. You assumed she would just feed you alcohol, no questions asked. But you also knew she would see right through your alcoholism.   
  
“I said Clint handled it, Nattie.” you mumbled, running two fingers around your shot glass.  
  
“Well, tell-” she cut off as the front door of the bar had slammed open to reveal a beaten and battered Clint. “Barton, what the fuck?” she swore, running around the bar to aid him, though he swatted her away.   
  
“I’m fine.” he growled out, wiping away at his face. “Get Y/N in the back. These fuckin’ pyschos are after her. Rhodey’s gang found out she’s still alive after the attack last night. Get her in the back.”  
  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake Clint!” Natasha rolled her eyes, leaning over the bar to grab her swiss army knife and placing it in the holster on her thigh before gripping your arm and guiding you to the back.  
  
“What the fuck happened?” She demanded as soon as she had taken you to the back office behind the counter. “Y/N, tell me or so help me, I’ll break every bone in your body until you say their names.”  
  
“Rhodey’s gang heard me talking about going over to his territory last night.” you admitted. “I wanted to try and bargain with the man about gaining some more territory for you. Luckily, I was on the phone with Clint when the attacked started. Tony and Pepper came out of nowhere. He took care of Tony but Pepper got away. She’s probably on her way over right now.”   
  
Sighing, she dropped her head for a moment before lifting it back up and staring at you. “I told you not to get involved with this shit, Y/N. I specifically asked you to stay out of it.”  
  
“If you think I’m going-” you started before you jumped at the sound of a gunshot.  
  
“Stay here.” She warmed sternly before carefully leaving the office and stepping outside.  
  
“Why are you on my property, Pepper? We had an agreement.” You heard Natasha spit out.  
  
“Well, if it wasn’t for your little play toy, I wouldn’t be here. She came onto my grounds and roughed up a few of my men. Now, I knew she’s a little devil, but there was no need to start a war now, was there?” Pepper’s soft voice echoed in the silence of the room.  
  
“She didn’t know what she was doing, Pepper. Leave my territory now and you’ll be saved.”  
  
“This is a warning, Natalia; she stays away from my property or else, I won’t be too kind on your precious girlfriend.”  
  
“Leave, Pepper.” Natasha demanded. “I’m not asking you one more time.”  
  
“She stays away from my property?” Pepper’s sultry voice asked. You could only imagine how she held her stance; a hand on her hip, her heel pressed firmly into Clint’s face as he had been sprawled out on the floor, a cigarette between two fingers.  
  
“Agreed.” Natasha scowled. “Now leave>”  
  
“Bye bye, Nattie.” She cooed before you heard the front door open and close one more time, leaving silence in her wake.  
  
“You’re an idiot, Clint.” you heard Natasha scold before the pair of them resurfaced in the office. Clint was supporting the imprint of a heel against his cheek, alongside a bloody shoulder.  
  
“I was protecting your lover, asshole.” He shot out before settling behind the desk and grabbing a pair of pliers and groaning as he ripped the bullet from his shoulder. “Get me a bottle.” 


End file.
